Never Harm Kara's Family
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell turned to Kara as he carried bags with her.
1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell turned to Kara as he carried bags with her. ''Are Jonathan and Martha going to ask us to run new errands when we return to their farm? Maybe they'll forget something after we place the bags in the kitchen?''

Kara shrugged. A new smile materialized on her face. ''Let's go to Metropolis tomorrow. We can shop,'' she said.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned. He nodded at their bags. ''We already shopped.'' He saw Kara's sudden frown.

''We can shop for fun stuff.''

''I suppose.'' Reverend Amos Howell looked back after he thought he heard footsteps. He never viewed anything. He shrugged and looked ahead another time. Reverend Amos Howell faced Kara again. His eyes were on her sudden expression of concern.

''I thought someone followed us,'' Amos said.

''Are you expecting someone to attack us?''

''Perhaps.''

''Why would someone attack us?'' Kara asked.

''Perhaps teens from the city looking for something to do,'' Amos muttered.

One of Kara's eyebrows went up.


	2. Chapter 2

Amos glanced back again and scowled. If someone tried to attack his foster family? A grin literally stretched his face down.

Amos usually never assumed his alien form. Too painful. For Kara? For Martha and Jonathan Kent? He was willing to tear his human form apart. Willing to suffer.

''We'll be fine,'' Kara said to Amos. She watched while he looked ahead another time. Something struck her back before she cried out.  
Kara released the bag and dropped it. She winced the minute she fell on her side. She turned to Amos and saw rare concern in his eyes.

After dropping the bag, Amos ran to Kara. Another scowl appeared. How could he be so careless? He was going to protect Kara this time.

Amos viewed Kara standing and heard footsteps again. His eyes were wide as soon as four teens appeared. They settled on a chain. The reason why Kara was knocked down. His body tensed. A new scowl formed on his face.

The boys smiled and approached Amos.

''Preacher, that's a nice hat.''

Amos adjusted his wide-brimmed hat and stepped back.

''The waist-length hair? How about a trim?''

''Preacher, what are you going to do? Mention fire?''

''Hurting a preacher should be fun,'' another teen said.


	3. Chapter 3

Amos watched while one teen began to swing the chain above his head. He stepped to the side after the chain was brought down.

Amos smiled before a teen's fist struck his chest. Eyes widened again. He winced prior to stepping back. There was another scowl.

''This is fun,'' the happy teen said.

Amos was punched again before he was knocked back. Concern formed in his eyes another time after he remembered Kara. One glance back. Eyes were on Kara while she dodged a teen's kick. A rare gentle smile formed. *Kara is going to be fine.*

Another punch knocked Amos back again. A different scowl replaced his smile. Amos turned to the teen. Although he assumed Kara was going to be okay, he still wished to protect her.

Amos opened his mouth before a tentacle emerged from it. The teen's wide eyes never bothered him. He wasn't going to enjoy his final moments alive.

The teen dodged the tentacle after it extended. He saw the latter's big eyes. The teen ran to Amos and raised his fist. He attempted to attack him another time.


	4. Chapter 4

Amos gasped with the teen as soon as Kara appeared in front of him. He viewed her fingers around the fist. Amos blinked when Kara kicked the teen back and knocked him down. He turned to another teen before the tentacle extended again. The tentacle struck the teen's arm. He smiled and stepped to the side again after his enemy cried out. He bowed near Kara.

After nodding, Kara used her fist to strike the teen's other arm and knock him down.

Every teen stood and ran to one another with wide eyes. They began to tremble at the same time.

Kara's smile came back. She used one fist to strike her palm as she held one arm up. She viewed the teens fleeing. Kara faced Amos. ''Thanks for trying to protect me.'' Her eyes were on his new smile and nod.

Kara and Amos walked to a farm before they viewed Martha Kent standing in a kitchen.

''I thought you shopped earlier,'' Martha said as she tilted her head to one side. She saw their wide eyes before they exchanged glances.

Kara's shoulders slumped before Amos imitated her. They went outside to obtain the bags they never remembered until recently.

THE END


End file.
